


Baby steps

by Bubble_Dreamer



Series: Hellish Afterlife [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Dreamer/pseuds/Bubble_Dreamer
Summary: The Death was only the beginning. But isn't it nice to start all over, begin to decide on your own, leaving fate behind? You had the whole eternity in front of you, you didn't want to waste it.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Lilith Magne & Reader, Lucifer Magne & Reader
Series: Hellish Afterlife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The series possibly could be read separately but I suggest to get to now the previous story 'One way ticket', that explains how reader got to know Alastor and end up in Hell. This chapter and the following oneshots from the series are sort of continuation but each of them hold its separate meaning and presents different timeline.
> 
> Y/N - Your name

It has been a little more than month since you woke up in hell and experienced your first extermination week later. It was approximately a month since you met Alastor, let him interview you during his morbid broadcast and moved in his radio tower where he also created your New Orleans’ house illusion. You almost immediately resumed the way you both lived as humans, to your loudly voiced dismay. Radio Demon didn’t listened to your irrational whims, as he called them, and he took it upon himself to educate you on your new home. He told you about demons, customs and other useful facts that humans don’t realize until they reach the damned bottom of this misery pit. One day, out of nowhere, he declared that soon there would be a certain event that happened from time to time. He also told you that you stirred quite a commotion around nine circles and certain individuals started to question your existence.  


„You mean… this _Lucifer?!_ ” you asked in disbelief. You still didn’t truly got accustomed to the knowledge that you are in actual Hell for the coming eternity of your existence, and now Alastor declared that the infamous Lucifer expressed his desire to meet you.  


“Certainly, my dear! Every 666 days there is a grand ball organized by demons born in hell! Current year’s edition happens to be soon after the extermination, so all remaining overlords are invited! And this time it seems I would be accompanied by the most beautiful belle in hell itself!”  


“Why do you suppose I would go with you? I do not think meeting _the Lucifer_ is what I want. Ever.”  


“Oh ho ho, you seem to forget how powerful I am my darling. My broadcast reaches farther than you can imagine. I told you, he already asked about you…”  


“What…” _the fuck…?_  


“It happens that Lucifer and I are on friendly terms, oh rather friendly! And he expressed his curiosity in, I quote: _a fallen angel who also happen to slaughter their own._ ” Lucifer was an angel himself. Once. You killed an angel. Once. Were you in trouble? _Certainly._  


“You know him?! L-like in person!?” you were overwhelmed by shock, however you probably shouldn't be as surprised. It was Alastor after all. He could win anybody with his charms, and given his sins… He was destined to find common language with the hell’s king himself!  


“HA HA HA, of course, silly. We are bound to meet literally everyone during our eternal existence in this pit of despair! Sooner or later you will meet.”  


And so the day came. Alastor told you roughly how to behave around other demons, also presented you short characteristics of almost all participants! However you couldn’t remember them all at once. Too much information. In the end you messed all of them up and were even more confused that before you knew them. You were presented with nice 1920s gown, just as your husband liked, in reddish color to match his outfit and well, himself. However as you seemingly didn’t possess hair the dress was the only one thing he could impose on you. You fought fiercely to do your own makeup and surprisingly won. However, there wasn’t much that you could do due to your black eyes. Or at least you didn’t want to put too much, your face already looked like a mask enough.  


When you entered the hall Alastor made a lot of intentional noise just to announce that Radio Demon had arrived! Unfortunately, as you were by his side, as usually, he brought a lot attention to you as well. He walked you around, introducing to some of demons, not too many however, and declared that he would get you both something to drink. Before you managed to answer he was gone. He left you in the middle of this grand ball hall. Completely alone, surrounded by other demons who, as he carelessly said, were crème de la crème of hell. Strongest of them all.  


“You must be Emsel, correct…?” short man in massive top hat addressed you out of nowhere. You turned towards him in surprise. “Well, it is rather easy to spot you~…” He was accompanied by tall and incredibly beautiful woman. You quickly noticed the both were in possession of blonde hair and pale complexion, a certain aura surrounding them. _Royalty_ …  


“Um… that would be correct…” you answered uncertain who you speak with “And you are…?”  


“Lucifer Magne and this is my beautiful wife Lilith!~” he exclaimed with wide grin that spelled: _trouble._  


“It is a pleasure…” Lilith added with slight nod of her head. You on the other hand froze and stared at them both blankly.  


“Like… _the Lucifer_ …?” you asked, your brain lagged for a moment.  


“Heh, in the flesh!~ There is only one I believe…” he jested and narrowed his eyes, certain glint in the gaze. _No... Oh no! Where was ALASTOR?!_ “So…~ I heard you are killing angels around, hm~…? Is it true?” _Straight to the point._  


“Um…” you smiled with tightly pursed lips. “W-what kind of answer do you expect, _Sir?_ ” How should you even address him? You didn’t know. He was the king of hell, the very core of evil and he was standing just in front of you. True, his person didn’t seem to be imposing or threatening but looks can be tricky.  


“Hah, the most funny you’ve got! Humor me!”  


“I…. it’s…It happened once. By accident.”  


“Haha~, how does one kill exterminator by accident? _Do tell…_ ” he insisted.  


“I don’t remember much from this, honestly… “  


“Aren’t you a fallen by any chance? They tend not to remember their time up there as well…?” he challenged and you frowned feeling a change in the air. He was testing you.  


“I don’t think so, highly doubt it to be honest….”  


“Well you certainly look like one of them… _I could tell_ …” you were doomed… Lucifer pulled your tongue, examining you and you were digging your own grave deeper and deeper with each answer, you could feel it. Where was Alastor when needed?! “Does the mere thought of being among demons invoke so much fear in you that you still refused to take off your full gear, hm~…?” he motioned towards your head as you frowned in confusion at him. “The helmet..” he pointed his own head with smug smirk staring at you challengingly. You blinked at him in disbelief.  


“You mean, I…I can take it off?” you pointed to your own head in surprise.  


“Oh Haha, of course you can! If I may?” his clawed, pale hands got close to your head and you couldn’t believe what was happening. _The Lucifer_ , the entitle of purest evil was helping you to take off a helmet that was literally glued to your head. The funny thing was that you needed to bow slightly for him to reach and take it off easier. Some clasp popped and that hellish shell was lifted.  


“Here you go!” You heard him say as your hair flowed down to your shoulders to your surprise. They were styled into early 1940s simple waves that you wore during war. Your hands went up to touch it and also you discovered something else to your great delight.  


“I do have ears, too!” you exclaimed pure happiness of a child displayed on your face.  


“Hahaha, of course you do have them!” Lucifer laughed loudly while Lilith lifted a hand to hide her amused smile in much more polite way.  


“Uh.. how even was I supposed to know that….” You grumbled in exchange with offended pout on your lips but quickly realized who you did talk with and corrected yourself “ _….Sir._ ”  


“Oh you indeed are hilarious just as I suspected! Our Radio Demon has an extraordinary taste for pets it seems!~” he drawled delightfully and Lilith giggled next to him.  


“Pets…?” you echoed, “With all due respect, _Sir_ ….” You started, the air around changed into something ominous as you made step closer to the king himself, all formalities and fear forgotten “He may be here longer than I am, you may know him better as a demon, but I assure you, if I were to be his pet he would already be bitten… _hard._ ” You memorized his last moments of your husband’s life “I am also not any toy of his, nor entertainment, that years are long gone and if he, or anybody here is not aware of that yet, then they would be proved wrong.” You said steadily with unreadable, but stern expression at what Lucifer blinked still clutching your helm in front of his chest.  


“Oh my, how wonderful to have another independent and fearless woman around here! They are so rare…” Lilith expressed and looked at you, kind of towering over her husband who stood there with grin still plastered to his face. However, he seemed to be surprised to say at least. Your neck turned to her with the snap, what was a common occurence after your death.  


“Thank you for noticing that delicate fact. Men seem to overlook certain details about interpersonal relations in relationships. However, there is a hope for it to change in later years or so I noticed while alive. Times are changing.” You replied leaving the king in peace. “To be fair, men are nothing without us. We do matter more than those foolish apes even realize.” You said angrily turning completely to the demoness, finding some common language with her for a change. Lucifer stood frozen in astonishment as you completely ignored him, left behind with only your helm to keep him company.  


“Oh, but of course I would notice that and obviously I do agree, but I also claim that without them world would be so boring… . However I admit, submission was never created for me, too bland I’d say…” Lilith said with a certain seductive undertone.  


“Oh, tell me more about it. And that feeling of constant humiliation for the sake of someone’s entertainment!” you continued but as on the cue you heard a voice of a person that for once you prayed to appear a tad earlier.  


“There you are my dearest wife of mine! I brought us drinks!” he happily exclaimed and you felt as migraine started to approach you.  


“Oh, god…” you muttered and clutched bridge of your nose in frustration. He was loud and obnoxious as usually.  


“Hah, there’s no _god_ here…” Lucifer exclaimed at your mumble and you froze, eyes snapping back at him showing obvious displeasure. He only grinned wider.  


“Oh, my! You changed your hairstyle! How fitting I must say that it suits you this way, it perfectly outline the face shape and the color is…oh so vibrant! You should abandon that helm of yours for good!”  


“Alastor~ I haven’t seen you for ages. I am surprised you didn’t realize that this thing can be off, freeing your _sweetheart_ yourself…~” Lucifer openly directed his taunts toward deer demon, but you weren’t sure if it wasn’t _you_ he meant to belittle.  


“Oh, but of course I knew that small detail my dear _friend_ , I merely allowed myself to wait and witness the moment of realization of my beloved!”  


“You knew?!” you didn’t even try to keep your voice down this time.  


“Haha, of course I wondered when you would figure it out on your own! As I see you failed to do so! HA HA HA!” he was honestly amused by your inability to realise, that your looks were apperently just the part of a suit you woke up wearing in Hell. You felt the humiliation once more and felt as your face started to burn in embarrassment.  


“I swear that one day I…” you took a step towards him, but a distinctive sound stopped you in your tracks.  


_BANG!_  


You froze and everyone around you froze. You saw faltering grins of Lucifer and Alastor as they stood in front of you and then darkness engulfed you.  


“Darling?” you heard Al’s voice and slight commotion around you.  


“You bitch!” someone screamed and the voice seemed to be familiar. So you didn’t lose consciousness. You stretched your hand in front of your face and wave it. Pure darkness. Great. You lost sight. Admittedly you started to feel pain at the back of your head and something warm flowed down your face.  


“Y-you f-fucking bitch! It is your fault we are all here! I am here!” you heard again and your vision started to come back to you. You still faced demons you were conversing with so you didn’t yet see the offender. Wiping away your face with the hand you noticed that it was blood. Your blood. Someone shot you in the head! And the bullet went out the other side! You felt as the anger build up in your body and you gritted your teeth. Feeling as your talons grew and your body start to transform itself into more menacing version of yourself, your head started to turn, body still in place.  


“You dare to shoot me while my back is turned on you. Nevertheless you invade private event such as this fine party is, only to express your…” you hesitated upon seeing your attacker. It was small rabbit like demon with fallen ears. The girl was trembling, being surrounded by mass of overlords and royals yet she still pointed that damn gun at you. She looked familiar, oddly familiar.  


“And you dare to party in the first place, after all you did!”  


“Margaret” You tiled your head in confusion. The girl was your assistant while you were in charge of medical team. She was the youngest, being 19, and the most ambitious, helping and pure hearted of all nurses you happened to know. “Oh how unfortunate…” you turned back, biting down your claw in consternation, walking away from her, who still pointed a gun at you.  


“They re-remembered everything! H-how you murdered them!”  


“Remembered? Who?” you stopped and asked in pure confusion.  


“S-soldiers! They are here, plenty of them, and they say you…. You overdosed them with…”  


“Hold down your horses now, Margie!” you exclaimed at the rambling girl “Murdered? Oh, no no no no, there is a horrible misunderstanding here! I have never murdered a human!” taking a few swift strides towards her you got closer “What I did was showing a _mercy_!”  


”You are sick to think so!”  


“Alright now, don’t make a scene, we can solve it… _elsewhere._ You spoil the party…”  


“Fuck your parties, monsters, demons everywhere!”  


“Sweetheart, you were my best assistant, brilliant, talented, easy to…” _manipulate_ … “ lead. You had bright future in front of you.” You changed your tactic with gentle smile you tried to appease her.  


“Flattery won’t bring you anywhere! So shut it, m-monster!”  


“Margaret, Margie, _Peggy _all I did was just speeding up the whole process, I saved them from painful future, it is not my fault they are in _Hell_ specifically…” you stated innocently at her yet another outburst.  
__

____

“But I’m here because I helped you! I’ve never did anything bad apart from that, and I wasn’t even aware!” She cried shaking the gun at you at what you faltered. She was clearly distressed and confused. Just like you were during your first days here, but then you met Alastor and… you _bloomed_. She on the other hand… A demonic thought appeared on your mind but you managed to fight off the vicious sneer that almost crept on your lips.  


____

“That is right… You are right Margie… You made me realize something…” you walked closer to her folding your hands in gesture of prayer and looked up towards ceiling. “All I ever wanted was to be a good person, reach heavenly gates! I prayed, I did good deeds, I was merciful to those who needed that!” You threw your hands apart in the air “ _Oh, such a cruelty!_ ” you exclaimed theatrically “Margie, I know why we both are here!” you turned to her with face expressing urgency.  


____

“What?”  


____

“We were medics during war, right? We were assisting those in need, helping them, saving them from death or cruel fate! That itself is good, right?” you hurriedly asked her as if afraid that those thoughts were to flee before you voice them.  


____

“Y-yes…” she nodded in confusion at your waterfall of questions. You approached her fast and she also repositioned her gun to still point at you but you didn’t paid any mind to it anymore. You also ignored completely that the whole party stopped only to witness your little display.  


____

“But now, those who we helped are here in hell as well, is it correct?” another nod “So, it means we helped _bad_ people!” you hung your voice just to let the though sink and the girl paled, her hands started to tremble “And that means, that despite our good intentions, our purest souls were tainted by their sinful _filth_ …” you hissed with disdain. “It is not my fault you are here Margaret, we both were screwed by fate and bad men…” you said gentler with a saddened tone and expression looking at her with pity. “Heh, to even think that they let you come here with that…” you pointed the gun that she lowered during your speech “sent you to get rid of me, tsk, tsk, tsk using a helpless woman to do a dirty job… another sin on your list, their conscience clear… And tell me, knowing all you know now, do you think they didn’t lie to you again?” you put a hand on her cheek and smiled gently again “You know me, Peggy… Don’t let them manipulate you…” you murmured to her and she let go of you gaze looking at her feet.  


____

“But worry not! I have an idea! But first… give it to me, before you hurt yourself….” You indicated the gun and she gave it to you in defeat, still looking at her feet. You smiled triumphantly eyeing it for a while “I must compliment the choice, very efficient model.” Nodding at her you hid the hand clutching gun behind your back.  


____

“We may be doomed here. But I doesn’t mean that we need to fall into madness of this place…” you started again, gesturing your free hand around, false pity and gentleness evaporated from your tone. Instead confidence filled it.  


____

“What do you plan to do…?”  


____

“Oh~ exactly what we are the best at! First we will repay those men for what they have done to us, and then…Why not to open small practice, oh, or maybe later a clinic or maybe hospital? Weren’t you interested in becoming a surgeon?” her eyes lit a little, “We can achieve anything we want in here, no one will stop us! Won’t you assist me again? Just like you did during the war, helping those in need? I am lost without as effective assistant as you are, dearie!” you smiled at her prettily outstretching your right hand. Her gaze travelled up and down between you gaze and your palm.  


____

“What is it?!” she asked in fear at the sight of the colorful energy flying around your hand, out of nowhere.  


____

“Oh, this? Just a promise!” you said dismissively at the colorful hue “Things work like that here!”  


____

She hesitated for a second but then looked at your gentle smile and grasped your glowing hand in hers. The deal sealed itself. The girl felt some kind of tug inside her body and looked at you in confusion. You only smiled at her impishly.  


____

“Now, won’t you go to those men and inform them that if they have any kind of problem with me they are welcome to visit me personally? I would kindly solve their issues! Remind them also, that it is in very bad taste to cover behind a woman, alright?”  


____

“Um… but there is plenty of them…”  


____

“Oh, don’t you worry, you work for me now, they won’t hurt a hair of yours. _I’ll be watching_ …” you said through gritted teeth, grin still in place, and you weren’t sure what changed on your face but smaller demon gulped in fear at your expression. She nodded and already turned away as you called back for her attention.  


____

“Ah~ one more thing, Margie..” she turned to you but you already stood with her gun in outstretched left hand ready to shoot, stance masterfully practiced. You pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her straight between the eyes. She fell down on the ground but was visibly alive “Now we are even.” You said with cold look directed at her “Don’t try to shoot me ever again, I don’t like it” at that you threw the gun at her feet and turned back to where royal couple and Alastor stood. Looking down at your talons you lifted one of the hands and inspected them closely. “Do hurry please, we don’t want to waste our eternity, alright?” you said over your shoulder as she started to get up.  


____

“Well, well…” Lucifer started as you were within earshot, Alastor stood there with wide grin and equally wide eyes, both glasses with drinks still in each of his hands. _He was speechless._  


____

“I’d better take it back.” You pointed at the helmet in king’s arms with awkward smile “Who knew it could be that useful here, heh…” you took it gingerly and started to play with the strand of your hair “And I’m sorry for the scene, I wanted to solve it tad differently but poor girl was persistent…”  


____

“Oh, no problem, quite on the contrary! Hell lives for scenes like this~!”  


____

“Darling….. what was that?” Al interjected before you were able to answer Lucifer. You turned to him in confusion.  


____

“What do you mean?”  


____

“You formed a …. _deal._ ” He hissed through his teeth. Static of his voice started to get uncomfortable for your ears.  


____

“Yes I did, it wasn’t even half as difficult as you mentioned by the way...”  


____

“Do you even know what a deal means?” his grin became menacing. You could see his black gums and strained upper lip that was lifted impossibly high just to show off his fangs even more.  


____

“I do have rough idea…” you said indifferently. It meant working for oneself. Being autonomic. You weren’t intimidated. Not anymore, you were already dead and he couldn’t erase you unless he used a specific weapon which you knew he wouldn’t do. Sure, he always could cause you pain and great deal of torture, but that was not novelty to you as well. In the end you would get better.  


____

“You forget yourself… Do not challenge me…” he growled and he started to transform into his demon form “ _My. Dearest. Wife._ ” The drinks disappeared due to his magic and he started to approach you. Magnes backed off but you didn’t notice. Your eyes were focused on the monstrosity in front of you.  


____

“What is your problem now? Are you afraid of my independency?” you sassed bravely despite very hostile atmosphere between you two “Why do you even think I should be dependent on you in the first place?” you started but then you remembered something and backed off slightly. “… _till death tear us apart_ …” you muttered with narrowed eyes staring ahead, deep in thought.  


____

“Pardon?” he glitched, his voice didn’t sound like his own.  


____

____

“Our vow claimed: _till death tear us apart._ Which means…We are not married here Alastor. Not anymore.” You said louder and Lucifer chuckled in the background. Some demons observed your antics in curiosity or rather waited for massacre as a new, unknown no one defied Radio Demon.  


____

You turned your back on him and your gaze landed on Lilith who was smiling at you. She and the king himself were the only other couple you knew here, that claimed to be married (under heathy circumstances) and a thought occurred to you.  


____

“Actually, now I think about it… You’ve never proposed…”  


____

“Whatever are you talking about, Darling?” he asked offended, already in his more humanoid form. He seemed to be perturbed at your prior, bold declaration. “I asked you nicely!” he defended and your head turned 180 to look at him, neck snapping sickly. That stopped him in tracks.  


____

“Oh, excuse you, but an axe put to my throat while you declare that technically I have no other choice doesn’t count! It is not a proposal, it is a threat!” your head turned back to its initial position, turning whole 360. Yeah, you could that after being literally exploded.  


____

Alastor tried to counter your arguments but consistently failed to win. Other participants of ball observed as you humiliate Radio Demon without any consequences, finding it all entertaining.  


____

“It is the best ball I’ve remembered since…” Lucifer whispered to his wife. He looked at Lilith and she giggled in realization at their own inside joke “… _veeery long time_ …” he finished, his grin never faltering.  


____

“I admit they are brilliant, my love…” she replied, eyes still locked to the scene in front of her. “Very promising individuals…”  


____

In the end the royal couple took your side, just to ignite the conflict more and to spite the Radio Demon. You were free woman. No married, no shackled to Alastor or anybody else. As much as you felt relieved and light, your ex-husband was in much more sour mood. He just lost his personal marionette as the strings were cut off clean. He openly declared that he won’t give up and that he will pursuit you till the end of times if he would have to. You were his wife and he refused to let you go. Knowing that he indeed wouldn’t rest you proposed the game. Just to appease him and yourself.  


____

All you said was true. If he didn’t threaten you in the first place you’d probably never marry him, never would end up in hell. But the truth was that just as happy you were for gaining back your freedom and winning the argument, you also felt saddened. You couldn’t fall back into his sadistic arms because your pride told you not to. You couldn’t! But you wanted to. You couldn’t deny that Alastor was not _that bad_ husband after all. He called you pet names, never really meaning them but he also showed that he cared in his own twisted way, never admitting it of course. He was egoistical and selfish, and lived on your torment and struggles but also displayed displeasure seeing your genuine sadness. He laughed at you, made you feel small and helpless but also scared off anybody that could hurt or offend you. He usually hurt them really bad, honestly. But he humiliated you, wanted you to be compliant, at his every beck and call and that you couldn’t stand anymore.  


____

You remembered as conflicted but happy you were to see him after those 10 years apart. You missed him, but also soon found out that your memory wasn’t as accurate as you thought it was as you forgot how much of a dick he was to you also. During the last month you spent in his clutches you re-experienced it all and he himself reminded you how much you hated him!  


____

That is why you decided to humor yourself this time. You suggested that you won’t stop his attempts in winning you back but he needed to propose to you in conventional way, and unless you agree, he couldn’t call you his wife or anything apart your name or title. However he didn’t let go of that pet names, he seemingly used with anyone… Decision on remarrying him would be entirely yours and he couldn’t force you to anything with usage of magic or unfair deals he loved so much. You hid the fact that you indeed wanted him to court you as if you mattered to him. You also hid the fact that you would gladly agree to his proposal under certain unspoken conditions. He only needed to figure them out himself.  


____

And so he took the challenge.  


____

There were candle lit dinners, romantic strolls, dance parties, he even sang for you. Devoted his broadcast to you, where he described how wonderful wife you once were. Oh, how embarrassing, given that he was heard around making drama out of your supposedly household issues. Well, you publicly started it but you never thought he would bring it up another level. You also had to admit that hearing him counting your strong points or what he considered as such was quite endearing.  


____

Later you started to receive presents. First, morbid presents, but as soon as you expressed your displeasure you started to receive normal one, flowers, jewelry. You even had to compliment his taste, but you still refused all of them. There was only one thing you wanted from him.  


____

He even presented you part of his territory as _a totem of his devotion and love_. You accepted this one, as it was truly great opportunity to have an area plot to build up you clinic and start to develop your dream, however you still refused his proposal. He pointed that this kind of trickery is in bad taste but you countered with reminder that you were both in Hell now. There is no such a thing as fairness.  


____

You could see him getting frustrated. A lot. He even started to avoid you quite often, plotting or simply couldn’t stand the sight of you, and you honestly believed that he would leave you in peace. It scared you a little.  


____

But you were wrong. Bribery didn’t work, so he tried to wake up your conscience and make you feel guilty for constant denial of his feelings. Tried to force you into acceptance of his sophisticated proposal attempts, exclaiming how hurt he was because of your cold heart, but you knew better. Not anymore, hun.  


____

Once he even tried to arrange a situation where you would be ‘in danger’ and he could save you from that oppression, like a damsel in the distress. He could be your knight in shining, red armor and you as a dutiful princess would gladly accept his proposal then. No luck, buddy. You dealt with the problem yourself, to his surprise once again.  


____

He tried over and over, and each and every time he had that horrendous grin of his! How much you wished to literally rip it off his face. He was always so damn certain of his own actions, so sure you would fall to your knees at his every wish! You couldn’t stand it. You didn’t want that! You wanted something so much simpler but he couldn’t figure it out! You stopped to count his attempts very long time ago but you could clearly notice as they were less frequent. Their main problem was that all of them were like staged plays, directed into perfection. There was no authentic feelings behind them. But as some years passed he finally was lacking ideas!  


____

“I honestly cannot imagine a bigger cruelty Emsel, dear…” Lilith said with mild smile as you both were at Magne residence, gossiping over a cup of coffee. Over the years spend in hell the royal family took their likening to you. You didn’t know why, as other born in Hell demons were rather cold towards you or any other sinner, but you assumed that your angelic form had to capture Lucifer attention. He loved to make fun out of you at every possible occasion, but openly admitted that your abilities are unusually strong. He couldn’t understand why you weren’t an overlord yet. Lilith, on the other hand, was simply amused by your reactions. She also expressed her genuine pleasure coming out of spending time with you. Hence your occasional private meetings, whenever she had time. In last years she decided that she wants to turn towards music industry, which you approved. Her voice was _heavenly._ “How long do you torment him so?”  


____

“Hmm…it would be fifth or sixth year…”  


____

“Oh my…” she giggled  


____

“Had he given me what I wanted I possibly would agree… yet he failed to do so…He is quite dense in certain aspects...”  


____

“Hahaha, who would say that our Radio Demon would be so persistent in courting one woman. I heard he even gave up part of his playground for your clinic, haha, hopeless fool.” Lucifer interjected coming into the room you were in talking with Lilith. He greeted her with a compliment and kiss and walked past you to sit down in big armchair across fireplace “By the way, how are works going?’  


____

“Oh pretty good, I have one wing nearly finished, I’m collecting the equipment right now, you know, technology went ahead. When I think what we had during war and what we possibly can use now…” you shook your head in disbelief “I’m not surprised so many people died…” you mused and both Magnes chuckled.  


____

“What you do is useless either way… A hospital here? In hell, please~… Apart from angelic weapons you cannot die here. So being hospitalized is completely pointless.”  


____

“Oh, how can you say so! My soft heart cries every time I see a hurt soul, physically or mentally, no matter! I wish to help those who are in need. Just to diminish their pain! And here in HELL there are plenty of such!”  


____

“Ugh, now you are talking nonsense like Charlotte…”  


____

“Lucifer…” Lilith warned with that delicate smile on her face.  


____

“What? She has that ridiculous phase of believing in redemption and making fool of herself.”  


____

“Redemption? But it is a wacky nonsense… had it been real I wouldn’t be here in the first place…World is full of misconceptions.”  


____

“Ha! Exactly! Wait…. Then why do you even bother with clinic if you don’t believe gratification?” Lucifer looked to you and you also craned your neck towards him, audible snap still in place.  


____

“I told you before, I cannot stand the sight of ones in pain and need, it pains me when they are hurt so I want to help. Just like I did while alive!” you grinned with nostalgia “Moreover I am more into psychology, wanted to be a therapist… however a certain someone stole my opportunities while alive… It is now or never I suppose.” You grinned wider “And as patients cannot die here, they also can be much more helpful in researches and overall development of treatment methods, right?”  


____

“Technically, it is correct.” Lucifers grin widened and his narrowed eyes glinted in humor.  


____

“Good, more fun for us! My assistant always wanted to become a surgeon so I also plan to help her with her dream. She will be happy to know that there will be much less responsibilities… She was a pile of nerves during war worrying that someone would die if she messed up….hm.. _silly girl_ ….” You shook your head in amusement and lifted your cup of coffee. “Well, as much as I do not share Charlotte’s enthusiasm and you clearly do not as well, I still believe that you should be more supportive towards her ideas...” your white cat pupils focused on his ones “Dreams are important, especially if you are born in hell.”  


____

“HA, but not irrational and foolish ones. She should know better. She is a Princess of Hell, denizens will stomp over her, squashing her like a mere bug. I do not wish to have anything in common with her delusion. Where that places _me_?!” _Right, fallen angel to the core. Prideful above all._  


____

She is young and wants a change for the better, you cannot judge her for that…” Lilith interjected, however her tone was lazy and her face didn’t really show any displeasure toward her husband.  


____

“Well…” you started and turned your head to its initial position so you were facing Lilith and Lucifer could see your profile “…my father didn’t hesitate to disinherit me when I was framed in serial killings once. He even send police after me when I contacted my family in hopes of help…Also I do believe there was fatherly love somewhere in the beginning but as I started to be more independent, he never believed in me to achieve anything. So do believe me Lucifer, if he ever comes here, he’d better prayed that redemption is possible in the end, because otherwise he would not escape me ever… and we will have a _talk_.” You said sipping casually your coffee closing your eyes in delight at the taste. “ I am guessing you wouldn’t like this kind of talk with Charlotte… Your more supportive an opened approach would save you both heartache…” you said casually and Lilith put a hand on yours smiling gratefully. You returned that smile to her and Lucifer groaned in annoyance.  


____

“Why you both always cooperate against me?”  


____

“My love, you know we do it only if it concerns Charlotte. Women need to support each other. Moreover how could I resist, creatures with certain angelic features always pulled right strings in me…” she smirked mischievously at her husband while her hand started to caress up your forearm in a way that send goosebumps to you neck. You bolted up abruptly so the porcelain cups clinked loudly.  


____

“Thank you for the coffee but I will be going now!” you declared hastily with poorly hidden distress. Lilith was too close, way too close, way too mischievous.  


____

“What? Already? We just started to have fun! It is not the same without you…” Lilith complained but her lips were stretched in amused smile. She perfectly knew what she was doing. Your reactions were just too funny to spare you.  


____

“I am afraid that this fun of yours is way beyond my…. _league_ …” you ended with forced toothy smile and you heard Lucifer choking on his laughter behind you, he even started you slap his knee slightly. Your eyes traveled to him sending him as deadly glare as you could muster. If he wasn’t the king of hell you would have strangle him already.  


____

“Oh, you should believe in yourself more…reach higher…” Lilith cooed but you were already out of her reach and touch.  


____

“Perhaps… one day.” You snapped you fingers and your cup disappeared from the table “Do not need to bother, I’ve cleaned after myself.”  


____

“Very well then… Oh, greet Alastor when you see him. And don’t be so harsh on him, dearie! He really tries!”  


____

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” You nodded at her and the king himself before disappearing in the thin air.  


____

Sometime later you were in your clinic, organizing your office. As the equipment was properly placed, all rooms ready and in waiting for first patients you devoted yourself to add last personal touches to your new workplace, to make it even more efficient. For the time being it was only you and your assistant, rabbit demon who welcomed you to hell with a bullet to the head. But as you tricked the girl into ‘promise’ she acted accordingly to your wishes and that made you fairly content.  


____

As you were segregating vials on the counter in total silence you heard familiar sound of static in the air and braced yourself for a certain visitor who was directly asked to never set a foot in your clinic. But you weren’t surprised, he never listened obviously. You turned around only to face a wide, yellowish grin.  


____

“What are you doing here? I told you many times that you are not allowed inside my clinic.” You stated in irritation, glaring slightly at Radio Demon who stood in a doorway to your office.  


____

“I am well aware of your little rule, my dearest, but you spend so much time in here that it is very difficult to meet you anywhere else. I couldn’t wait to see you!” he exclaimed and you growled in displeasure turning your back at him, going back to your work. In the distance you heard sound of hurried feet as your dutiful assistant ran into your room in distress.  


____

“Y/N! Radio Dem-…” she didn’t manage to finish as her face collided with Alastor’s back due to her momentum. He was barely fazed physically as she bounced off him, however he glared down at the rabbit demon with malice which you failed to notice still facing your medicine cupboards. She gulped in panic not tearing her gaze from the man as you sighed in defeat.  


____

“It’s alright Margaret. You wouldn’t stop him anyway… You can go.” You stated and without another sound she gladly did so, leaving you two alone.  


____

“What do you want again, Al?” you knew perfectly what will take place in a few moments but still asked. He will propose again. For the past few years you wouldn’t see each other under other circumstances. You could only wonder what way he would do so this time…  


____

“I don’t understand you, Y/N.” he stated and that took you aback. Your eyes shot to him and you stuttered in confusion.  


____

“Pardon?” you eyed him and noticed slight change to his demeanor. He wore that absurdly wide grin on his face, or even wider than usually, but this time it didn’t reached his eyes. No amusement, no anger in his gaze. There was something else you couldn’t place as you were sure he never had it before.  


____

“Whatever else would you want from me? I gave you everything that was in my possession and more and I still didn’t manage to meet your expectations. I was always an immaculate gentleman towards you, I played my role of husband up to my abilities which I expected to be plausible and yet you still refuse me... I don’t know what else I could do.” He said with as much thoughtful expression as his face, still adorned with toothy grin, allowed him. “So finally I was so generously advised to go to you and ask straightforwardly, what is your deal, my dear dame?”  


____

“And who, pray tell, did tell you to come to me with that?” Alastor didn’t have many advisors. Actually, you didn’t know any that he would listen to, apart from…  


____

“Why, Lucifer.” He stated and your head dropped in disbelief. _Of course!_ That devil wanted to make even more drama out of your already ridiculous situation. You felt rage boiling inside you but you tried to suppress it as you was well aware that Lucifer knew that you would react that way, starting heated argument with your miserable adorer… Inside your freshly built clinic. Tearing it to shreds. _Oh no, there would be none of that!_ So you took veeery deep breath and leaned back against the counter where you were organizing the medicine vials before.  


____

“Al… I do believe I stated it many times before. You had countless opportunities and yet, you still are too blind, too stubborn to admit what I want.” One thing, you just needed one thing from him.  


____

“But that is the issue dear, I don’t know what you want!”  


____

“You know very well!” you hissed “It is just something you refuse to give me because you would lose that ridiculous control you claim to have over me!” you continued, your voice still louder than you wanted it. Noticing that Alastor’s grin turned into angry one and he himself started to take more of his demon form. You gripped the counter behind your back harder, scratching it with your talons. “I am my own person! I have my own quirks, hobbies, talents! I needed 10 years to understand that Alastor! _10 years without you!_ ” you yelled staring at his glitching form “You forbid me do many things, controlled in every aspect of my life and yet I got so strongly attached! I used to tell myself that even if you are so sickly possessive of me there must be a reason…no, that this is your way of showing affection! But those last few years when you tried so hard to win me over showed me that there was never any genuine feeling towards me, just your desperate attempt to get your exclusive entertainment back.” You felt sting to your eyes so you turned around not letting him to be amused by your strained emotions ever again.  


____

As you said that he froze and his demon form retracted. His grin fell down completely but your back was on him so you didn’t notice. He, however, saw how your wings slumped down in sadness you couldn’t contain anymore. Dragging the whole engagement ordeal in time took completely opposite direction you wanted, but either way you didn’t regret it. You didn’t want to tie yourself down to him again if he didn’t change, and so far you could only see that he changed for worse. You will be spending your eternity here, it would be a shame to make some poor choices at the beginning of it.  


____

“Don’t you see it Alastor? We are just playing roles in our own hell… Still repeating… it is time to move on… because I cannot anymore. So please go away. I won’t agree to be your wife ever. And it is not a challenge, nor a game. I simply… won’t.” you said quietly to him but deep down you eagerly wanted him to stay and somehow change your mind. You heard as he approached you, his shoes clicking against the tiled floor. To your surprise he passed you and stopped next to cupboard full of medicines that you stored.  


____

“You did it all yourself?” he asked and you lifted your head glancing at him.  


____

“Most of those, yes. I ordered rest. I’m not pharmacologist yet…” You mumbled still tiredly propped on your hands placed on the counter. You heard him walking around your office, exploring it quietly. He was way too quiet to your likening. Out of the corner of your eye you saw as he approached small radio placed in the corner of the room. And you smacked yourself internally. You had a radio there, out of your bad habit, of course. There was always one of those devilish devices around you.  


____

“I was always overly excited at the thought that you could listen to my broadcast. You, my dearest wi-… Y/N were bright and clever enough to understand my jokes. I could share everything with you. You were perfect.” He said thoughtfully gazing at your radio. For a moment you swore his voice lacked radio static and sounded just as his human self did, many years ago. “Will you listen to it, to my broadcast, even if we will not be married?” he asked and your ears perked at unfamiliar tone he used.  


____

“What kind of question is that?” you asked instead annoyed that he didn’t leave yet and you turned to him, seeing his profile. Your eyes widened in complete shock. He stood there with NO grin. No, there was not even a tiniest smile on his face. He just stood there and contemplated the radio with his deer ears tiled back slightly. “We both know the answer...” you muttered and he cleared his throat adjusting his red bowtie. He didn’t cast you a glance even once.  


____

“Well, I guess… I will be going now. I have quite a few things to do yet, you see! So much to do!” he tried to turn back to his usual overactive, no caring self, tried to force grin back on place, but to your surprise he failed to do so. He seemed to be astonished as well, but also tried to hide it behind grotesque grin he managed to force. The static sounds around him were irregular and seemingly out of his control. You couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t tear your eyes off him. The sigh was so unusual, so rare, so captivating. So, as he approached the door, you whispered to him.  


____

“Do it now.”  


____

“Pardon?” he froze, one foot out of your office.  


____

“ _Kneel._ ” You repeated stronger and Alastor lost his grin again, his frown deepened at you. Upon that sight your face lightened even more. Yes, YES! This is what you waited for! Alastor being serious and defeated! No grin, smile, smirk even tiny one. Nothing. Pure DEFEAT! You won, he lost, being at your mercy!  


____

“I seem not to understand, Darling…moment ago you just said…” at that you growled, approached him and grabbed his shoulders pushing him down. His knees buckled without resistance as he was surprised with your pushiness.  


____

“Simply ask me… now.” Hurriedly you insisted, looking down at him. He sighed and snapped his fingers so small, velvety box appeared in his hand.  


____

“Would you, my dearest, do me a honor of becoming my wife, once again?” he opened the box with ring which looked as braided vines. He looked at you intently however he still didn’t seem to be his overly enthusiastic self. He almost looked sad, expecting you to say no, once more. You took the ring out and his deer ears perked. You eyed the object carefully and looked down at him in suspicion.  


____

“Voodoo?” you asked and he pursed his lips as you sighed “No deals, no magic, Al.” He snapped his fingers and green cloud of mist evaporated from the ring. You knew he would like to tie you down again. But you were so tired of waiting, so desperate to finally go back on the right rails, you decided to be merciful to him and explain him step by step what you wanted from him as you noticed the tiniest hope he would finally listen to you. “Also, no one sided submission, especially on my side. We are equal.” His eyes narrowed and expression become more sour but he nodded “I am not a toy, nor your entertainment.”  


____

“Dear, you make it very difficult…” he didn’t manage to finish as you put a finger against his lips and he blinked at you owlishly  


____

“Hush! If I am to agree to this I want to be autonomic and as independent as I could be.” Your stern expression melted slightly into more thoughtful one “I want to be entertained too, you know?” you asked quietly. This is what you wanted. You needed him to treat you like a person, like yourself. His gaze refocused on you and he considered your words visibly.  


____

“I want us to be partners this time. Not a master and his slave…” you took deep breath voicing your another wish “And I want it not to be forced on either on us, that’s why I don’t want any magic involved.” You stressed “If you agree on that and you’d promise to keep your word I am willing to agree as well.” You firmly declared, but you frowned in wave of insecurity that overwhelmed you “Given that you still want that?”  


____

“Do I want that? Darling….” he grasped your both wrists lightly as you still held the ring between your fingers ”There is no other thing in all nine circles that I would want more than the smiling face of my precious wife… Your conditions are harsh, you cruel, cruel woman” he exclaimed dramatically as his old self started to resurface again “But as you would show me those pearly whites as often as it is possible then I am willing to give those conditions more insight…” _well they were not so white anymore_ … but you could do that. You could do a lot of things for him.  


____

Your brain worked fast looking for anything, anything that could be your eternal damnation, in that deal of yours, but as much as he was desperate for your cooperation, you were as well. So after of moment of hesitation, looking into his red eyes you slowly put the ring on and you noticed that the higher it was on your finger, the wider smile on Alastor’s face grew.  


____

“Then I will, again,…” you kissed the tips of your index finger and (supposedly) middle finger and placed them gently against his closed lips, stretched in excited smile this time. “…become a wife of yours.” As you finished he rose to his full height, lifted and spun you around, as he usually tend to, nearly knocking the vials you had on the counter.  


____

“Well, you kept me pent up for quite some time, you cold hearted woman!” he exclaimed and you smiled fondly at his antics. They were gone for no more than few minutes and you already missed them.  


____

“You deserved that for our first marriage fiasco! Also, you did it to yourself, if you listened to me carefully, read signs I gave you, you’d know what I want from the start.” You accused with light pout to your lips which he tried to remove by pinching your cheeks.  


____

“You are way different than I remember you! It was difficult to decipher your mind! Who would say all you wanted was a moment of submission on my side! ” he said and your eyes widened in disbelief.  


____

“I told you I changed when you were gone. I got to know myself better, and as you were around I acted upon fear, but I’m not afraid anymore. And I won’t ever be.” You reasoned and then frowned at his ignorance “And I didn’t want any of that. I see you still don’t get it…” you growled annoyed.  


____

“But Darling, what is there to understand? All I want is to have my better half by my side! A happy better half! I didn’t expect that much of you when you first arrived here, but now I see I was indeed WRONG! You are so much more than you even were before! I didn’t like that at first, oh no no. I am an Overlord I need to keep my certain reputation and you kept challenging me! You little ferocious creature, you!” he poked your nose with his clawed finger. “But now I think of it you by my side, the way you are, is even more entertaining than before! Oh, how much fear you invoke and how much delight it causes you!” he praised while you was readying yourself to scold him instead. How could he think that you enjoy hurting or scaring anybody.  


____

“It does not, you crazy fool! And to your information, one more time, I just want partnership. Partnership. If you will support me I will support you. With no competition, malice or cruelness between us… _only we both against the rest of Hell_ …” you whispered the last part looking into is red eyes as he also toned down his excitement and focused entirely on you.  


____

“As I said, give me that toothy smile of yours and I may just agree!” he bend down to you and you forced your smile to widen, showing your fangs just to humor him. He beamed at your smile with joy. “Now, as everything is settled as it should be, I need to lose some of that unpleasant strain you’ve caused me, my love. And I just heard about small unclaimed territory resided by some rascals….” He started to glitch, his eyes rounded to radio dials and shadows distorted. His claws also grew but despite his demonic appearance he didn’t cause you even a pang of fear. He loomed over you completely blocking any already limited light that you could get “Won’t you accompany me, _Fiancée of mine_?” he asked in distorted voice but froze momentarily and backed off slightly not changing back a bit, still in his demonic form “Or perhaps you do not approve?” it was your turn to blink and your smile widened more, as your gums surfaced. _He was asking you for permission!_ You tried to fight off you visible delight and turned to him with sterner expression.  


____

“Very well, you may…” you sighed in agreement, your face showing feign defeat. He extended his branch like arm for you to hold and you did so. As you both took a few steps towards the exit as you exclaimed “BUT! Under one condition.” You stopped you both lifting a finger in emphasis. You could feel his excitement in the air as demonic face snapped to you “You’ll help me in transporting all bodies and their respective parts here, to the clinic, I need patients to sew back together.”  


____

“That, my dear, I can provide…” he whispered as his face closed the distance to yours and with snap of his fingers you both were gone.

____

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope I didn't place too many mistakes and that timeline of the story is not confusing :) Also, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
